


Good Witch

by allhailthehutch



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Sex, Virgin sex, katniss is a witch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 13:50:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2311883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allhailthehutch/pseuds/allhailthehutch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've heard legends of the Everdeen family since I was young. We all know that if we travel far enough into the woods, we may stumble upon them. They live out there because they need to perform their spells without anyone interrupting them. </p>
<p>But truthfully, I don't really believe they exist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Witch

I've heard legends of the Everdeen family since I was young. We all know that if we travel far enough into the woods, we may stumble upon them. They live out there because they need to perform their spells without anyone interrupting them. 

But truthfully, I don't really believe they exist. 

Witches are for fairytales. 

"If you don't believe in them, then why don't you go out into the woods and look for their cottage?" my friend Madge says with her hands on her hips. 

I look into the darkness of the wooded area and then back at Madge. "Maybe I will!" 

"Peeta, you can't be serious. I was just - you can't!" I see the tears forming in her eyes. "If she finds you..."

I can't help but roll my eyes. "No witch is going to get me because they don't exist!" Throwing my knapsack over my shoulder, I say goodbye to Madge and head out on my journey.

The woods are a dangerous place and not somewhere I frequent very often. I've heard the stories about men that get lost out here only to be found by the Everdeens. 

Shockingly, they are never seen or heard from again.

I want to set up camp by nightfall so I need to make sure that I travel a good distance while it's still daylight. These woods truly are magnificent, and I wish I could stop and sketch for a bit, but time is not on my side. 

The further I go into these mysterious woods, the more I regret the decision. The trees and various types of wild flowers begin to blend together, making it difficult for me to remember how to get back. 

"It's getting late stranger." Her voice pierces through the silence like an arrow. "You don't seem familiar with these woods."

I can hear her voice, but no person has appeared yet. "Who are you?" I yell out. 

The mysterious voice laughs. "Who am I? Who are you, blue eyes?"

I whip around when I feel a tickling on the back of my neck. She's the most beautiful woman I've ever seen in my life. Her skin is olive toned, and her eyes - they are the most incredible shade of grey. Her dark hair falls in waves past her breasts to the tip of her waist. 

"I'm Peeta."

"A very unique name for such a handsome young man." I try to keep my eyes off her chest, but her top is awfully revealing. The girls around town don't normally show themselves off. 

I can't help but wonder what one of her breasts would feel like in my hand. They aren't the biggest ones I've ever seen, but I bet they'd fit perfectly. "Do you like what you see Peeta?"

My cheeks redden with embarrassment. How could I have been so obvious? "I didn't mean to stare..."

"Do you want to see them?" The mysterious beauty smirks at me, and my mouth instantly dries. Her eyes trail down to the bulge in my trousers. I curse to myself that I can't control   
myself in front of her. "I think you do."

I can only watch wordlessly when she slips out of her dress slowly. Just as I imagined, her breasts are the most perfect things I've ever seen. Her nipples have hardened from the cold weather, and I desperately want to latch on and suck them. 

My eyes wander to the patch of hair between her thighs. I've never been with a woman in that way before. Delly Cartwright promised me that I could taste her, but she never fulfilled that promise. 

My balls ache for a release. It's taking all my strength to not shove my hand down my underwear and start stroking my shaft. She steps closer to me. 

"Peeta, have you ever touched a woman before?" Her hand grabs hold of mine and places it on her breast. "Have you ever felt her walls clench around your fingers as you bring her to ecstasy?" I squeeze the mound, marveling in how it feels in my hand. Her skin is so soft and warm. "Do you know how wet I am for you right now?"

"I - I want to feel you."'

She breaks out into a smile. "Oh Peeta, I was waiting for you to say that."

My hands are trembling when I reach out to touch her. I'm unsure of what to do and how to please her. I want to make this beautiful woman feel good. 

"Don't be afraid, blue eyes." She whispers softly into my ear. "I won't harm you." 

I'm surprised when her lips touch mine. An electric current shoots straight through my body, leaving me dazed and confused. I've only kissed a few girls, and the experience wasn't very memorable. A soft moan escapes me when I feel her tongue slip into my mouth.

I've never been kissed this way before. They were always so chaste and quick. She knows what she is doing. "I want to know your name," I tell her as she breaks away from our kiss. "I need to have a name to go along with your beautiful face."

"It's Katniss."

My heart stops. 

"Katniss Everdeen."

And then everything goes black. 

****

"Oh Katniss! He is going to be perfect!" 

I slowly open my eyes, trying to adjust to the new surroundings. I look up and see that my hands are shackled to the ceiling. 

No! This can't be happening. There are no such things as witches. 

"Shh, you'll wake him!"

Katniss? I would recognize that voice anywhere. How could I have been so naive? I should have put the pieces together, but she captivated me. 

It was as if I was under some sort of spell.

"What charm did you use?"

I knew it!

"Nothing. I just showed him my breasts and went from there. You said we needed a virgin..."

I hear another voice laugh. "Oh Katniss! You just like getting naked."

"Hush now!" Katniss scolds. "You have such a big, fat mouth Johanna." 

The cabin is dimly lit and smells of various spices that I'm not at all familiar with. I pull at the shackles, but they make entirely too much noise.

"He's awfully delicious. I can't wait to have my way with him."

"No!" Katniss yells. I can't help but notice the panic in her voice. 

Johanna laughs again. "Have you fallen for this human?" I suck in my breath. "Do you want his cock in your mouth?"

"What I do with him is my business. I went out there to find him. He's mine!" Katniss hisses back. "Stay away from him."

"You are playing with fire, brainless," Johanna warns her. "Are you prepared to get burned?"

I hear a scuffle and then some doors slamming. After that, there’s just silence. The legends of what witches do to humans vary, but I have a feeling that I won't make it out of here alive. 

The door flies open, and Katniss stands in front of me. I hate that I still find her so incredibly beautiful. "We meet again, blue eyes."

"Stay away from me!" I spit back. 

Katniss tosses her long hair over her shoulder and saunters toward me. "I still want you Peeta, and I know you still want me."

"You're going to kill me."

Katniss sighs loudly while reaching up to undo my restraints. "That was the plan," she places a kiss on my bruised wrist, "but I fancy you, Peeta."

"Let me go!" I beg her through my tears. "I swear I won't tell anyone you live out here. I'll take the secret to my grave."

Katniss laughs at that. "I'm not afraid of defenseless, stupid humans. But I am afraid of you leaving."

"Katniss, I don't understand."

She places a hand on my cheek. "There are legends about a witch falling for a human. I never believed it was possible."

Katniss slowly lifts my shirt above my head. "Your eyes hypnotize me. I want to know your secrets and desires. I want to please you."

That ache begins again in my balls. "Will you let me go? If I give you want you want?"

"I'll let you go, blue eyes, but first there is something I need to do."

Katniss kneels before me, and my breath catches in my throat. Her steady hands quickly pull down my trousers and underwear, leaving me completely naked in front of her. "Wha - what are you doing?"

"I'm going to put your cock in my mouth and make you come."

My body shivers when she grips at my swollen shaft. I've touched myself late at night when my family falls asleep. We aren't suppose to pleasure ourselves, but the first time that hot, white liquid spilled on to my chest, I knew I needed more. 

It's better with Katniss. She moves at a slow pace, warming me up for her mouth. I'm embarrassed by the liquid seeping out of the top. I don't want to be so needy, but my body is betraying me. 

I hiss when her thumb rubs circles around the head. This is incredible. I know that when her mouth finally encloses over me, I'll explode right into her mouth. 

Katniss smirks before her head ducks down, and her tongue licks the entire length of my shaft. "Oh Katniss!"

It's when her perfect mouth finally encompasses me that I nearly fall to the ground. Her mouth is warm and wet. Katniss uses her tongue to draw circles around the tip, and the fluid keeps leaking out. With one hand, she strokes me and with the other, she massages my balls. The sensation is almost too much to handle, but I want more.

Katniss is a master with her mouth. She sucks and licks me with such precision that I wonder just how experienced she is. 

"Suck me harder!" I tell her through gritted teeth. My hips buck at her face, wanting her to take me deeper into her mouth. 

The familiar tingle in my balls travels up my spine, and I know I'm close to coming undone. "Katniss, I can't -"

Katniss releases me with a loud pop, and I feel like she threw a bucket of cold water on me. "I don't want you to finish just yet. I have other plans for you."

She steps away from me and once again strips down to nothing. I'm mesmerized by her body. There is a distinct wetness dripping down her thighs, and I can't help but wonder if I'm the cause of her arousal. 

I try to remember the conversations my brothers use to have when they thought I wasn't listening. I can make her feel good. I know I can. 

Katniss lies back on the floor and spreads open her legs. I go to move closer, but she holds up her hand to stop me. "Just watch Peeta."

She starts at her breasts, gently massaging them with both of her hands. I can see her nipples starting to turn into tiny little pebbles. 

Then one hand slides down her stomach and stops right above the patch of curly, thick hair. 

I suck in my breath when she slowly inserts one of her fingers into her opening. 

"Peeta, I wish it was you touching me right now," Katniss pants. "Your thick fingers stretching me..."

My hand grabs my cock, and I start moving it up and down. "Katniss, let me touch you."

"I can't!" 

The entire atmosphere changes immediately. I release my swollen cock from my grasp and step forward. "Why can't I touch you?"

"It's forbidden! I'll lose my powers." Katniss wipes her eyes, and I'm sure I see a few tears. "If a witch gives herself to a mortal..."

"Then why don't you just set me free?" I ask her.

"Because I love you!" Katniss is openly crying now. "I can't explain it, but I feel something so deeply for you. There is nothing I want more than to feel you, but I just can't."

"We could run away Katniss!" I don't know why I'm saying this, but something in my heart tells me it's the right thing. "I can protect you."

I can see in her eyes that she's debating this decision. "I'll be powerless."

"That's not what makes you special," I remind her with a shy smile. "Katniss, let me make you feel good and then we can go. I'll take care of you forever."

Her lips find mine once again. I sigh when her naked body presses into mine. I'll spend every day making her feel whole. No one will ever take her from me.

"Peeta, I want you inside me."

I carefully lay her back on the blanket. She gives me a reassuring smile. I position myself carefully on top of her. I press my forehead against hers. "Stay with me?" she asks softly. 

"Always." And then I'm pushing myself inside of her.

The minute her walls clench around me, I know that I'm done for. The pleasure radiating through my body is magical. 

I move my hips slowly at first, not wanting to go too hard too fast. I need to savour this moment for as long as I can. 

"Go faster Peeta. It's okay," Katniss' quiet voice reassures me. 

I gain momentum and thrust into her harder. I feel her walls clench around me, and I explode. The hot liquid comes out in quick spurts, and I breathe heavily as I come down from my high. 

Katniss leans up and kisses me. "You love me. Real or not real?" she asks.

I smile before I answer, "Real."


End file.
